DC Animated Universe:Assignments
Do you want help on a page you're working on? Add it to this list. Do you not know what to do but want to help in some way? Look no further. * -- These pages don't exist yet, but other articles link to them. * --These need to be expanded with more information. *List of Stubs --These also need more information. * --These pages have no links to other pages. * *If you can design a better logo for the wiki, just and place it on DC Animated Universe:Wiki Image. *Some of our episode pages could be expanded/created. They need more information. If you have DVDs, you are a very valuable member. Why not watch one of your favorite episodes now and add to our page about it? We need: **The characters in that episode ***Those characters' filmographies to be updated on their pages **Writer and Director information Canon & Conjecture Canon This wiki is intended to cover the canonical DCAU, which includes the TV shows Batman: TAS, Superman: TAS, The New Batman Adventures, The New Superman Adventures, Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Gotham Girls, Lobo: Webseries and any Direct to Video/Direct to DVD features based on those shows. Non Canon Some things are not included, as they are not "canon" with the DCAU: * Any series created or produced before Batman: The Animated Series in 1992. These include anything related to the Superfriends, the Filmation superhero shows of the 1960s, and the Superman show of 1988. * Anything live-action. The DCAU is for the most part "animated," and live-action shows and movies have no effect on DCAU continuity. Examples include the 1989 movie Batman (on which the DCAU was originally inspired), the present and recent shows Smallville or Birds of Prey, and the new movies Superman Returns or Batman Begins. * The animated series Teen Titans. There is an article about this show, but its canonicity is debated, so no supporting articles should be created at this time. * The Animated series The Batman. The show, although beautifully animated, includes drastic changes in Batman's backstory that differs from events and first meetings seen in Batman: The Animated Series. * The Animated series Krypto: The Superdog. The show about Superdog's adventures in Metropolis differs in its portrayal of Lex Luthor and the Bat-Hound. Comics & Video Games DCAU-based comic books and video games are not considered part of canon. Most of the connections are tenuous at best, and certain events contradict those of the TV shows. Examples include the Adventures in the DC Universe, or Batman Adventures, The Adventures of Batman and Robin (Sega CD), Batman: Vengeance, and Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. These are DCAU related productions, but are not considered canon, so while we do have articles on these games, the events depicted therein should not be reflected in other articles. For example, the events in Batman: Vengeance should not appear in the history section of the Batman article. Fanon Please do not include Fanon information, or make assumptions based on what is seen or said on screen. Keep the articles pure canon and let each reader draw his or her own inferences. :See also Conjecture. Background Information An article may include non-canon comments or notes on popular conjecture if it is either confined to a "Background Information" section (see Ultimen), or indented and italicized below the canonical information upon which the conjecture is based and including a statement that identifies the info as conjecture. For an example, see Batman#The Savage Time Category:DCAU Wiki